


From the Top

by abp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, story time with the ghost gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: Julie realizes the boys know a lot about her and thinks it's time for them to share some stories. Starting with how they met.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	From the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime mid-season. I like to think the gang spends a lot of time getting to know each other outside of playing songs. (Also couldn't get this out of my head until I wrote it out. Maybe someday I'll actually write the past scenes out!)

Julie’s wrapping up a story about Flynn when the guys interrupt.

"Wait, is this before that time with the gorilla or after?" Reggie cocks his head to the side.

"Before," Luke says with authority, looking to Julie like a puppy seeking praise. "Julie said this was just after she and Flynn became friends."

"Right," Alex agrees. "And the gorilla thing was only two years ago."

Julie stares at them for a moment, wondering when exactly they chronicled her entire life. Has she really talked about herself so much? 

"What is it, Jules?" Luke asks as he notices she's gone quiet, his brow furrowing. 

“Oh nothing, I just realized you guys know so much about me and I don't know that much about you." Julie bites her lip, wondering where she even started. Maybe she doesn’t know much because they don’t _want_ to talk about their past. Something basic, then. "Like... how did you meet?”

Reggie perks up. “Oh that's an easy one! Luke and I met in kindergarten.”

Luke throws his arm around Reggie with a grin, squishing him into a side hug. “Best friends for life.”

“And death,” Reggie supplies helpfully.

Alex just shakes his head. “And I met Luke in high school--”

“You met me first,” Reggie cuts in. He leans closer to Julie, conspiratorially. “We were 8th grade science partners.” 

“Not a great time for either of our science grades. Or the teacher.”

When Julie looks at Reggie questioningly, he shrugs. “Broke a lot of beakers.”

“Of course _Reginald_ here didn’t think to introduce us.” Luke says with a pointed look.

“Oh you _always_ bring this up,” Reggie huffs. “But you’re the one who never asked!”

“What was I supposed to ask?”

“Oh I don’t know, a simple, _how was science today, Reggie? Meet anyone new? Set anything on fire?_ But nooooo.”

“Anyways,” Alex breaks in before Luke can argue. Julie's holding back a laugh. “Luke found me in freshman year when he was looking for a drummer for the band.”

Luke pouts. “You make it sound so cold.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who marched into the band room and invited me into a band without even asking my name.”

“Well, you’re the one who said no!”

Julie turns to Alex, amused. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Alex confirms. “I mean, I only knew Luke as that kid who hogged the practice room during lunch and after school with Reggie. And I wasn’t looking to join a band.”

“So how’d you end up joining?”

“I convinced him,” Reggie announces proudly.

“No you didn’t,” Alex and Luke answer in sync.

But Reggie is undeterred. “I convinced Alex to have lunch with us and once he realized Luke wasn’t _just_ obsessed with music, they became friends too. And the rest is history.”

“Reggie, I started eating lunch with you because we got lunch detention!"

"And who do you think made that happen?" Reggie asks smugly.

"Luke!" 

Julie looks to Luke for confirmation and gets a 'what can you do' shrug that definitely confirms it.

" _Yeah_ but who convinced Luke to start a fight with that asshole at your lunch table?" 

Alex looks to Luke, brows furrowed. 

Luke opens and closes his mouth in quick succession. "You know…" 

"No," Alex shakes his head. "No. Absolutely not."

"Reg _did_ tell me that he'd been talking shit and shoving him on the bus."

"That didn't mean you had to dump a tray of meatloaf on his head!"

"Nobody messes with my boys!" Luke says, throwing an arm around each of them. Then he grins. "The mashed potatoes were the fun part, though."

Reggie laughs gleefully, ignoring Alex's woeful look as he shakes out of Luke's embrace. He turns to Julie conspiratorially again. "Alex is the one who poured a milk carton over his head."

Luke lights up with the memory, but Alex turns fiercer. His eyes glint and his lips curve down. "That's because he called Luke a--" Alex cuts off, fumbling for words. "A bad name." 

Luke softens immediately, hand reaching out to rest on Alex's arm. "I forgot about that. I mean, I didn't realize at the time... I'm sorry--"

"Not your fault," Alex says briskly. "It was a long time ago."

Julie can only guess what was said and wishes she could hug Alex. She does the best she can to convey love and support in a look instead.

"Guy was an asshole," Reggie sums up vehemently. "But we stole you from that horrible lunch table and became best friends for life." 

"And death," Luke adds quietly, making Reggie beam.

Alex smiles too, but quickly frowns. "I still don't believe you orchestrated all that on purpose."

Reggie shrugs. "I mean, I didn't know _what_ would happen but I thought if Luke showed you he was a good guy and that friend of yours sucked you'd come hang out with us instead."

"That's… kinda sweet." Julie cuts in. She can picture the chaotic moment, the spark of a bond forming between them. Something so strong it built into the pure love she sees in them now. Of course it would start with Reggie's good intentions, Luke's protectiveness, and Alex's strength. 

Alex sighs but he's smiling again. "Yeah, I guess. It's too late to trade you in for better friends anyway."

Luke shoves him gently, pretending to be scandalized. "You would never!" 

"I dunno I'd take Julie and Flynn over you dorks," Alex says, clearly trying to rile them up. 

"Hey, Julie's our friend now!" Reggie looks to her for a split second and she nods. "We're a package deal, you can't have them without us!" 

Julie warms at the sentiment. It's messy and complicated, how close she's become to them. But it can't be helped. She loves them. So much so that, should the situation ever arise again, she would be right there beside them with a dessert to smush in the face of any asshole who messed with her boys. 

Luke looks at her like he knows what she's thinking. "Welcome to the family, Julie.”

She smiles softly. 

And then Luke ruins the sentiment. “I told you joining the band was an honor." 

Cue eye rolling. “Alex, can you…?”

“Oh sure, Julie.” Alex grins and elbows Luke. 

“Hey!” Luke yelps as Reggie laughs at him.

“Alright.” Julie draws their attention before they can start fighting. She knows how this goes and it usually involves a lot of shoving and, on occasion, wrestling. “Tell me something else.”

Luke’s instantly engaged. “Like what?”

“Anything.” Julie thinks for a moment. “What was it like the first time you played together?”

Reggie lights up. “Now that’s a good story.”

“It’s a _complicated_ story,” Alex chimes in.

“I’d just like to say in advance, what happened was only, like, 40% my fault.”

Julie grins as they start to bicker. She wouldn’t admit it to Luke, but it really is an honor to be part of this.


End file.
